heroes_reborn_mini_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave New World
Brave New World is episode 1 of Heroes Reborn. Summary After a terrorist attack in Odessa, Texas, left the city decimated and lives in shambles, those with extraordinary abilities are in hiding after being blamed for the catastrophic event. A new world order has them being hunted by those with nefarious motives, such as Luke and Joanne Collins, who are out to avenge a tragic loss of their son. Meanwhile, Noah Bennet has taken measures to put his old life behind him and start over, until he comes face to face with Quentin Frady, a conspiracy theorist out to uncover the truth behind the Odessa tragedy. Epilogue Where does it come from, this fear, this quest. This need to hide in a simpler past when the future cannot be avoided? It's coming, and when it does everything will change. Yet there are those who can stop. Do we know how? Plot On June 13, at Primatech in Odessa, Texas, the leaders in evolved human research, are hosting a peace summit for EVOs and humans to come together, when the venue is bombed. Mohinder Suresh is blamed for the bombing, and over the next year, people with abilities around the world are hunted down, believed to be dangerous and untrustworthy. Tommy Clark, a high school student with powers living in Illinois, barely escapes an anonymous meeting for EVOs that turns into a slaughter. Noah is working as a car salesman under the name Ted Barnes when he finds out that his memory of the bombing was tampered with. War veteran Carlos Gutierrez finds out that his brother Oscar has been fighting crime as a masked vigilante with enhanced strength in Los Angeles, but when Oscar dies, Carlos is faced with tough responsibilities. In Tokyo, a girl named Miko Otomo finds a sword in her father's study that sends her into a video game world to save him. Mistakes * A news reporter is heard to say that Odessa is in "Central Texas." * When Carlos is looking at the "Where are the heroes" graffiti, his hands are at his sides from behind, but in his pockets from the front. * At Lumiere Ophthalmology, Dahlia pulls a revolver on Noah; the hammer is not cocked, then cocked, then not cocked, then cocked again. Trivia * "Brave New World" was also the title of the final episode of Heroes. Gallery hr01_10.jpg hr01_11.jpg hr01_12.jpg hr01_13.jpg hr01_14.jpg hr01_15.jpg hr01_16.jpg hr01_17.jpg hr01_19.jpg hr01_20.jpg hr01_21.jpg hr01_22.jpg hr01_24.jpg hr01_25.jpg hr01_27.jpg hr01_28.jpg hr01_29.jpg hr01_30.jpg hr01_31.jpg hr01_32.jpg hr01_33.jpg hr01_34.jpg hr01_35.jpg hr01_36.jpg hr01_37.jpg hr01_40.jpg hr01_41.jpg hr01_47.jpg hr01_51.jpg hr01_55.jpg hr01_56.jpg hr01_57.jpg hr01_58.jpg hr01_59.jpg hr01_60.jpg hr01_61.jpg hr01_62.jpg hr01_63.jpg hr01_63a.jpg hr01_63b.jpg hr01_63d.jpg hr01_64.jpg hr01_65.jpg hr01_66.jpg hr01_74.jpg hr01_75.jpg hr01_76.jpg hr01_77.jpg hr01_78.jpg hr01_80.jpg hr01_81.jpg hr01_82.jpg hr01_83.jpg hr01_84.jpg hr01_85.jpg hr01_86.jpg hr01_87.jpg hr01_88.jpg hr01_90.jpg hr01_92.jpg hr01_96.jpg hr01_97.jpg hr01_98.jpg hr01_99.jpg hr01_100.jpg hr01_101.jpg hr01_106.jpg hr01_113.jpg hr01_116.jpg hr01_118.jpg hr01_122.jpg hr01_123.jpg hr01_126.jpg hr01_128.jpg hr01_129.jpg hr01_130.jpg hr01_131.jpg hr01_132.jpg hr01_133.jpg hr01_136.jpg hr01_139.jpg hr01_148.jpg hr01_149.jpg hr01_152.jpg hr01_153.jpg hr01_155.jpg hr01_164.jpg hr01_180.jpg hr01_181.jpg hr01_182.jpg hr01_191.jpg hr01_192.jpg hr01_193.jpg hr01_196.jpg hr01_197.jpg hr01_200.jpg hr01_201.jpg hr01_202.jpg hr01_205.jpg hr01_206.jpg hr01_207.jpg hr01_208.jpg hr01_210.jpg hr01_211.jpg hr01_212.jpg hr01_216.jpg hr01_219.jpg hr01_220.jpg hr01_230.jpg hr01_231.jpg hr01_232.jpg hr01_234.jpg hr01_239.jpg hr01_241.jpg hr01_247.jpg hr01_251.jpg hr01_253.jpg hr01_254.jpg hr01_257.jpg hr01_258.jpg hr01_260.jpg hr01_264.jpg hr01_267.jpg hr01_269.jpg hr01_274.jpg hr01_276.jpg hr01_279.jpg hr01_282.jpg hr01_286.jpg hr01_288.jpg hr01_289.jpg hr01_290b.jpg hr01_290c.jpg hr01_290d.jpg hr01_290e.jpg hr01_291.jpg hr01_292.jpg hr01_293.jpg hr01_295.jpg hr01_309.jpg hr01_310.jpg hr01_316.jpg hr01_331.jpg hr01_332.jpg hr01_333.jpg hr01_334.jpg hr01_335.jpg hr01_336.jpg hr01_337.jpg hr01_343.jpg hr01_351.jpg hr01_361.jpg hr01_364.jpg hr01_367.jpg hr01_368.jpg hr01_369.jpg hr01_370.jpg hr01_371.jpg hr01_372.jpg hr01_378.jpg hr01_385.jpg hr01_386.jpg hr01_387.jpg hr01_390.jpg hr01_391.jpg hr01_393.jpg hr01_398.jpg hr01_409.jpg hr01_411.jpg hr01_412.jpg hr01_413.jpg hr01_426.jpg hr01_429.jpg hr01_430.jpg hr01_432.jpg hr01_434.jpg hr01_437.jpg hr01_438.jpg hr01_439.jpg hr01_445.jpg hr01_460.jpg hr01_465.jpg hr01_466.jpg hr01_467.jpg hr01_489.jpg hr01_491.jpg hr01_492.jpg hr01_499.jpg hr01_500.jpg hr01_501.jpg hr01_505.jpg hr01_507.jpg hr01_518.jpg hr01_519.jpg hr01_534.jpg hr01_542.jpg hr01_549.jpg hr01_552.jpg hr01_553.jpg hr01_554.jpg hr01_563.jpg hr01_579.jpg hr01_581.jpg hr01_582.jpg hr01_583.jpg hr01_584.jpg hr01_585.jpg hr01_593.jpg hr01_600.jpg hr01_601.jpg hr01_602.jpg hr01_605.jpg hr01_606.jpg hr01_611.jpg hr01_615.jpg hr01_627.jpg hr01_632.jpg hr01_635.jpg hr01_646.jpg hr01_648.jpg hr01_649.jpg hr01_651.jpg hr01_653.jpg hr01_654.jpg hr01_657.jpg hr01_683.jpg hr01_691.jpg hr01_692.jpg hr01_693a.jpg hr01_695.jpg hr01_697.jpg hr01_698.jpg hr01_721.jpg hr01_738.jpg hr01_740.jpg hr01_741.jpg hr01_744.jpg hr01_748.jpg hr01_755.jpg hr01_776.jpg hr01_777.jpg hr01_778.jpg hr01_779.jpg hr01_780.jpg hr01_781.jpg hr01_782.jpg hr01_783.jpg hr01_787.jpg hr01_788.jpg hr01_789.jpg hr01_790.jpg hr01_791.jpg hr01_793.jpg hr01_805.jpg hr01_808.jpg hr01_812.jpg hr01_813.jpg hr01_816.jpg hr01_817.jpg hr01_818.jpg hr01_819.jpg Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Images Category:Heroes Reborn Episodes